Como parar un terremoto
by alikum
Summary: Dean siempre es el idiota que la espera abajo por si se cae. Aunque lo arrastre en su caída.


Disclaimer: No, nada es mío, salvo quizá la locura y eso de no saber nunca cómo acabar lo que escribo.

**Como parar un terremoto**

A veces tiene que hacerla frenar.

Es que es tan imposible que sea capaz de mantener siempre ese ritmo tan delirante, tan suicida. Como una bala que se escapa del revólver, como esos días de verano que duran dos segundos y luego no se quieren tumbar en la cama. La trata como si quemara o pudiera estallar en cualquier momento, tiene que hacerlo, porque realmente es así. Vive en un equilibrio inestable sobre el vacío y no hay nadie más ahí abajo para recogerla, sólo él, tan idiota y con los brazos abiertos por si se cae.

-¡Eres muy lento, Dean! ¿Qué gracia tiene volar si vas a la velocidad del profesor Binns explicando Historia de la Magia?

Lo intenta. De verdad que trata de pararla y de amortiguar su caída.

-Si no voy lento.

Ella deja los ojos en blanco y se palmea la cara. Es la impaciencia con pelo rojo. Decide que ya han hablado bastante. Sale disparada sobre su escoba sin avisar.

-Eh, Gin. Ginny. ¡Weasley! Para un poco, ¿quieres?

-Una carrera hasta esa torre, Thomas. Lo único que te pido. Nada más -Pausa. Sonrisa de pirata-. A no ser que sea demasiado para alguien como tú, claro.

Es tan exasperante.

Normalmente, Ginny lo arrastra con ella.

-Perdona, ¿alguien como yo?

-Eso he dicho, Dean.

Se esfuerza en eso de inspirar-espirar. Resulta extraño que algo como respirar sea probablemente la acción más complicada del universo.

-¿Y cómo es "alguien como yo", Weasley?

Lo dice y luego abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal y ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha, casi perdiendo su posición sobre la escoba. Una vez, Ginny le dijo que le gustaba ese gesto, que parecía un perro cuando lo hacía. La mira mientras se ríe. A cada carcajada, las pecas de su cara se rebelan.

-Alguien tremendamente aburrido que no tiene la menor idea de lo que es la diversión -Se acerca mientras habla. Poco, unos centímetros más cerca suspendida en el aire. Suficiente. Dean piensa que se ahoga. Suficiente-. Alguien a quien le da miedo perder contra mí.

_Uh. _Suficiente _de verdad. _

-Hasta la torre de Gryffindor. A la de ya. Procura no perderte.

Ginny no sólo sonríe. Ha ganado y se come el mundo con su sonrisa, levanta un puño en el aire y ese _¡Ja! _ es lo más competitivo que ha escuchado nunca. Brilla a diez metros del suelo. Cuando Dean le pide que empiece a contar, ella se niega y dice que lo haga él.

-Vas a necesitar ventaja, Dean.

-Lo que tú digas, princesa -Con énfasis en lo último, _princesa_, porque sabe cuánto le molesta.

Entonces eso. La frase y lo de hablar con los ojos entrecerrados y enseñando los colmillos.

-No me calientes, Dean.

Y después no hay más discusión. Sobre cómo es posible que no se desmayara mientras daba la cuenta atrás, no tiene ni idea. Sólo sabe que debió de hacerlo bien, _tresdosuno¡YA!_ y están al lado y sus codos se rozan y Ginny (_no me calientes, Dean_) vuela con el cuerpo pegado a la escoba ahí, justo ahí, a un suspiro de distancia.

Ella es rápida. Son rápidos los dos, ahora sólo dos sombras difuminadas manchando el cielo. Están al lado; Dean la mira, ella sonríe desde su alegría cósmica. Siempre que vuelan juntos es así, Ginny enloquece de vida, estalla en velocidad y desafío, se olvida de la carrera y vuela sólo porque está hecha para ello, porque es una de esas estrellas fugaces que sólo existen para cruzar el techo de la tierra un segundo y dejar un deseo al siguiente. Y él la sigue; quiere saber dónde guardan todo eso que brilla las noches de agosto. Y él también olvida el reto y la carrera y pasan a ser ellos y nada más.

Nada más que jadeos cuando llegan hasta la torre, nada más que ganas de comerse y quedarse huecos por dentro. Se vuelven, sobre sus escobas, sobre un suelo mojado que queda ya tan lejos, esa línea del horizinte que sonríe cuando la engulle la noche.

Se besan hasta que ya no duelen las manos de no tocarse por encima de la ropa, hasta que no son nada si no son labios, dientes, palabras susurradas de una boca a otra. Ginny está más llena de pecas que nunca y a Dean le gusta rozarlas con la lengua, que sepan cada día a algo diferente. Le gusta que ella sonría cuando lo hace y que diga _no será esto un truco para ganar la carrera _enseñando el cuello y pidiendo que la muerda. Y entonces la muerde y ella aprieta un poco más, se agarra un poco más fuerte a su espalda y le afloja la corbata mientras él pierde el norte y el sur y todo lo que puede perder menos lo que sin duda gana y son sólo ellos, aquí, en este momento, medio desestabilizados sobre las escobas aunque ya no les podría importar menos el caer. Aquí y ahora, nosotros.

Dean nunca ha sabido cómo pararla. Siempre acaba cayendo, y él se deja arrastrar con ella porque realmente no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Lejos, cerca de todo. Caen.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco es que importe.

Caer con ella es la locura más dulce y caliente que ha hecho en su vida.


End file.
